fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Slash X Jasmine
Character Slash © Bamf Jasmine Sinclair © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Slash: *doing pushups* ... Jasmine: Idiots...all of them. No one gets lucky. Slash: *notices her and stands up* ... Jasmine: C'mon...get a hold of yourself Sinclair. Sheesh. Now I'm talking to myself... Slash: Hey. You got money? Jasmine: *glares at him* You got anything better to do than beg? Slash: ...I'm not begging I'm robbing you... Jasmine: *raises an eyebrow incredulously* That's what you're trying to do? I've seen children do a better job. Slash: ..are you insulting me? Jasmine: No I'm praising your almighty name. Of course I'm insulting you, you buffoon! Slash: Do you have money or not? Jasmine: When you learn how to rob someone properly, maybe I'll tell you. Slash: And you're an expert at robbing? Jasmine: Better than you apparently. Slash: How would you rob someone? Jasmine: You don't go around ASKING people if they have money. Either pick-pocket them or beat the crap out of them and take what you want. It's not that hard. Slash: But that's what I do when I find out if they have money.. I don't want to bother killing someone if they don't have anything worth stealing Jasmine: And how many people actually tell you they have money? Slash: Some do. I do not keep count. Jasmine: *rolls her eyes* Some isn't very high. Personally, a knife to the back or neck gets money out of anyone. Anything's better than ASKING like a beggar. Slash: Really? Killing takes effort, though. Sometimes the effort is not worth the money. Jasmine: You don't have to kill them, just threaten them. Show them you mean business. Slash: Hmm... Okay. Jasmine: *grins and pats his cheek, rudely saying* Don't worry. I'm sure things will look up. *turns to leave* Slash: Threaten right away... I'll have to remember that *goes back to doing push ups* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Jasmine: ...I need to retire... This just keeps getting old... Slash: *sees her and begins to walk towards her* Jasmine: *mumbles* ...Maybe get a real job... Slash: Your tip helped. Jasmine: Hm? *turns around* Oh you...'Course it did. Why wouldn't it? Slash: I don't know. You might have been lying Jasmine: *grins* Clever. *pretends to be interested in her nails* All the same, I didn't. Slash: I know. You are a thief too, are you not? Jasmine: I was a thief. I work more as an assassin now. Petty things do not interest me. Slash: I see. Who do you work for? Jasmine: Anyone who pays. Slash: Isn't it degrading? To work for another instead of yourself? Jasmine: If I don't want to do a job, I don't. *grins* Sometimes they beg. Slash: Still, are you not more powerful than they? And yet they give you orders? Jasmine: As long as I get my money I'm good. Slash: You care only for money, not strength? Jasmine: Strength means money. I'm renown for my skills. Slash: You sell yourself. Youre nothing more than a prostitute. Jasmine: *grits her teeth* Excuse me? What'd you call me? Slash: A common whore. You could be great, but you sell yourself to others instead of fight for yourself Jasmine: *starting to turn red with anger* A whore! You call me a whore?! Have you considered that maybe I express no desire to kill for no motive?!! Slash: Your motive is power. Money and power. Jasmine: And I need nothing else. And that means snark comments from yourself included! Slash: Snark comments? I'm merely being honest. Do you not want the truth? Jasmine: The last thing I need is some amateur calling me a whore. Do that again and your entrails will soon be hanging from the village gates. Understood? Slash: Amateur? I am far from a novice. Your threats are empty. Jasmine: If I say you're an amateur, you are. I know one when I see one. Slash: Then it appears you're a blind whore. Jasmine: *reaches out and slaps him across the cheek* Consider that just a warning. Slash: *appears shocked for a moment then recollects himself* You're an emotional whore, too. Jasmine: And you're weak. Slash: I am more powerful than you will ever be *leaves* Jasmine: *narrows her eyes* Pride is a flaw you'll soon regret... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Slash: *counting coins* ... Jasmine: *spies him from a ways off* *mumbles* Let's just see who's weak now... *draws her throwing knife* Slash: *sees her too but continues counting* Where was I..? A hundred fifty... no.. Jasmine: *throws her knife at him* Slash: *dodges and draws his knife too* Hey! Jasmine; *smirks* What's the matter? Mad I missed?! *pulls out a dagger* Slash: Were you hired to kill me? Jasmine: *narrows her eyes* Does it matter who wants you dead? Slash: Of course. I'd need to kill them Jasmine: You're looking at her then. Slash: Oh, good. You took my advice. Jasmine: I kill for fun every now and then. Slash: It is good, you will be stronger not working for someone Jasmine: And who are you to talk about strength. You're nothing more than a pitiful maggot waiting to be crushed. Slash: You do not know my strength. But I know if you continue killing for your own sake, you will no longer be a whore Jasmine: And if you don't learn to keep that mouth of yours shut, I'll make sure you eat that word. Slash: You want to be a whore? Jasmine: I don't know. Do you want to remain male?! Slash: I just thought you would not want to be thought of as one anymore. Why work for people for money when you can kill them and take their money? Jasmine: Because the pay is always better with a client, especially a desperate client. Slash: But why wouldn't you just kill the client? Jasmine: Because I like a little challenge every now and then. Slash: You like being ordered what to do, though? Jasmine: I never said I liked orders. Well...some of then are fun admittedly. Slash: Why do you follow orders then? Jasmine: Because they pay! They get food on the table! Slash: But you could just as easily get money doing your own work Jasmine: *shakes her head* You wouldn't understand... Slash: I do not understand wanting to be a whore, no. Jasmine: *reaches out and grabs him by the throat* What did I say about that word? Slash: Remove your hand. Your emotions confuse your actions Jasmine: Oh no. I know darn well what I'm doing, emotions or not! Slash: *pushes her off of him* You should not be threatening me. Your emotions cloud your vision Jasmine: I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Slash: You are strong, are you not? Jasmine: Of course I'm strong! Slash: So then why kill me when we are twice as strong together? Kill who you want to kill, not who you are ordered to. Jasmine: Hmph. What are you implying? Slash: Next time you wanna kill someone real strong, for you, let me know. Give me half of any money he's got and we both get what we want, yeah? Jasmine: And if I decide I have better things to do with my life? Slash: Like whoring? Jasmine: Like riding the world of a certain BUG! Slash: Huh? You're killing bugs? Jasmine: Yes. I'm looking at him. Slash: Fine, don't accept my offer *leaves* Jasmine: The day I work with such a...no. I won't even say it. UGH! 'End of Support A ' '''Slash, Emotionless Assassin, and Jasmine, Lovely Killer The two continued to fight everytime they ran into each other. However, despite how much Jasmine despised the man, she did realize his power and occasionally accepted his offer. Bickering aside, the two made good partners in crime, and whenever they were able to stand each other, they made quite the fortune.